Semiconductor devices are typically formed of a plurality of layers deposited on a wafer and include various circuitry to perform desired functions. On a semiconductor die, which is an independent portion of a wafer having a complete design, on-die capacitance is used to suppress high frequency noise that is generated by certain circuitry. For example, many circuits include an input/output (IO) buffer that may generate such noise due to the high-speed switching of the buffer. Typically, on-die capacitance surrounds each IO buffer block to ensure noise compliance. Conventionally, the on-die capacitance which surrounds each IO block cannot be altered as it affects the entire die form factor, and die size shrinkage is near impossible (especially near tape out time of a design), unless the IO buffer has serious performance issues. Therefore, a conventional design usually carries more than required amounts of on-die capacitance. This is an overhead in design cost and a waste of silicon real estate.